


Blessed

by infinite_regress



Series: Home is where. . . [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bluebird on your head, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Short & Sweet, hybrid baby, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was inspired by the lovely comment by Sarahsmith1963, on the fic "Falling" which ended with Clara and 12 joking about building a log cabin. Sarahsmith1963 said:</p><p>"I now have this beautiful image of Clara sat heavy pregnant of to the side while the Doctor with his shirt sleeves rolled up puts the finishing touches on the cabin xxx"</p><p>Jenna's recent twitter comment, "What does it mean when a hummingbird lands on your head?" was also a prompt. To be fair, this ficlet owes a lot to having too much time sitting at the airport en route to holiday sun. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahSmith1963](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/gifts).



  
Clara watched as the Doctor, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, nailed another board in place on the side of their log cabin. It was almost finished. The late afternoon sun was much kinder than the fierce noon-time heat that had made him sweat and her ankles swell. He hadn’t seemed to mind though, and in truth neither did she. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and smiled. It was to this very spot, eight months ago, after the terror of running blind in a forest and then falling through the dark, that the TARDIS brought them to relax. That was the day that everything changed between them. The day the baby now kicking inside her began.

  
A waterfall crashed in the distance, and a flock of blue birds swooped right through the rainbow that arced across the spray. She had seen the birds many times, of course. As the cabin took shape log by log the birds would soar and whirl through the sky and then disappear across the mountains. Today, one of the tiny blue birds peeled off from its companions and landed on the eaves of the cabin. It watched for a while, its head on one side, and then hopped down to window ledge. It paused there for a moment. Then it fluttered downwards and came to rest on top of the Doctor’s head. He paused mid swing with the hammer frozen comically in the air.

  
Clara put her hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud. She stood up and walked slowly towards him. “What does it mean when a blue bird lands on your head?” she said softly.

  
He smiled, and spoke gently not to spook the delicate creature. “It means that some days, if the wind is in the right direction, the universe smiles and there is a happy ending for me, after all.”

  
She took another step towards him. The man she loved, the father of her child. The oncoming storm building a cabin just for her and their baby. Safe from whatever the universe might throw at them. Nothing could harm them here.  The Doctor stayed perfectly still. His blue eyes locked with hers and a smile played on his lips. “I think it means, Clara Oswald, that for this moment in time, we are blessed.”

  
The tiny bird chirruped, it’s iridescent wings gleaming in the sun, and then took off to join its friends in the valley beyond the snow-capped mountains.

  
He put the hammer down and closed the distance between them. Then he smiled and pressed his hand to her belly. “All well?”  
She nodded. All was well. The cabin was almost finished. It had been a joke at first, but when they realised about the baby, what had begun as a romantic fancy became a necessity. The cabin would be their refuge from the prying eyes of the universe. It stood in defiance of the prophecy that cast its shadow over their child. This would be a safe place where he could breathe fresh air and learn to run.

  
“Hmm, did you bring the crib in from the TARDIS?”

she said, taking his hand.

  
“Did it while you were having a nap. Want to see?”

  
She nodded and threaded her fingers through his, and they walked towards the cabin. She paused on the threshold and glanced back down the hill where the TARDIS sat nestled, blue against green. Then she looked up at the man she loved more than anything in the universe.

“You’re right, you know,” she said, as she pulled him into a kiss. “We are blessed.” 

 


End file.
